


Magic Show

by starshopping



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Novel Spoilers, One Word Prompts, currently resisting the urge to tag this as idiots to lovers, god i love them, i don't know what some of the stories will have!! everything will be tagged appropiately though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshopping/pseuds/starshopping
Summary: Short stories about two halves of the same whole, set in different points in time. No tricks or gimmicks.





	1. first; kiss; final; broken; melody.

_first._

 

Their first robbery together went off without a hitch.

Grabbing the heavy bags full of watches, Isaac and Miria ran like their lives depended on it. Perhaps this metaphor wasn't too far off the mark, for the very reason they decided to become thieves of time itself was so they could snatch back all of the time they were kept apart from each other.

Their first, but most definitely not their last. Not that it mattered; everything felt like a first time for the couple.

 

* * *

 

_kiss._

 

As exhausted as they were from escaping the police, that didn't stop them from laughing and spinning around with undiluted ecstasy. Their now famously infectious cheerfulness was mixed with an incredible amount of adrenaline to boot.

Isaac was already aware of how such a successful heist made one feel. Still, when he overexcitedly shouted _"I'm so happy I could kiss you right now!"_ , he wasn't expecting Miria to actually spring up so suddenly, getting on her tiptoes and pressing her smiling lips to his.

Judging by the look on Isaac's face, it would be absurd to think he wasn't absolutely delighted, though.

 

* * *

 

_final._

 

"Oh! So, does that mean we won't be stealing anymore?"

"That's exactly right, my dear. Which means, that last job we pulled off turned out to be our grand finale!"

"Amazing, Isaac! And we didn't even know it back then!"

"We had washed our feet of the whole business without even noticing!"

"It's incredible!"

 

* * *

 

_broken._

 

Miria's eyes anxiously darted across the Alveare as she searched for a certain man, but to no avail. He wasn't sitting at their usual table, like he had been before she left to fetch his wallet. He hadn't gone to the bathroom, either. Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

Just what had happened? Miria couldn't help but worry; she knew he would never leave her behind. Someone broke the unusual silence in the establishment in order to carefully explain the situation.

Her partner had been arrested, and she felt something shattering inside her the moment she found out. To say Miria felt broken was an understatement.

 

* * *

 

_melody._

 

It was no secret that Isaac had a lot of stories to tell. He always seemed to have the perfect anecdote for every situation, which everyone around him knew, whether they had known him for years or a mere ten minutes. His tales were frequently adventurous, as well as a tad exaggerated, but Isaac's inherent charisma shone through his words. That's why the listeners, more often than not, simply let it be, focusing instead on enjoying the bizarre, albeit amusing experience.

Nevertheless, there was a certain detail that part of his audience failed to notice. At times, while playing the narrator, Isaac made sure to pick his words meticulously, so as to make his stories more comical, making it easier to make Miria giggle. Her bright, pure laughter was like a melody to him.

In turn, Miria excitedly clung onto his every word. She considered her lover's voice to be just as melodious, after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love isaac and miria so much, it's like every cheesy trope is boring except when it applies to them because they're so whimsical and So Good. i wrote this instead of working on a longer, full-fledged fic about these two that i have planned, because i haven't written anything serious in well over 5 years, so i had to get around my writer's block somehow! i hope i can also post that other story soon enough lmao.
> 
> i might update this with more short stories, especially if people like them. thank you so much for reading!
> 
> ps. i apologize in advance for any grammar errors as english is not my first language. i'm 100% open to constructive criticism.  
> pps: did you get that title/summary reference..... im emotional


	2. warmth.

_warmth._

 

Somehow, Jacuzzi managed to look both relieved and confused at the same time.

The hint of hesitation in his voice might have seemed like the result of the train’s clattering to an oblivious bystander, but it really wasn’t so uncommon for Jacuzzi to stutter, especially while facing such a puzzling situation. He shifted his body, as if the seat he was currently occupying was very, very uncomfortable. “A-are they really not going to address any of this?”

The question wasn’t directed towards anyone in particular, but Nice, being the only one in earshot, knowingly replied.

“That’s just like them, Jacuzzi. It’s true that Miria’s cried her eyes out more than once these past few days, but she and Isaac certainly don’t look like they have a care in the world when they’re together”. Amused, she raised her eyebrows. “I guess some things never change.”

The tattooed boy smiled and gave a small nod. “Yeah, you’re right.”

After this brief exchange, Jacuzzi and Nice simply sat there, curiously eyeing the newly reencountered couple every now and then. Isaac Dian was a free man now, and, just as intended, he had quickly found his way back to Miria Harvent, who so eagerly wished to see him again.

As Jacuzzi had correctly concluded, Isaac and Miria were not the type to dwell on such matters. They simply lived in the moment and were always contented with each other’s company. Besides, only the two of them knew just how much they’d talked about anything and everything throughout their whole relationship; it was difficult to imagine that there might have been something left unsaid between them.

Taking his anxious personality out of the equation, it was easy to see why Jacuzzi had seemed so taken aback by their attitude before. Despite having been unwillingly separated from each other, virtually nothing had changed between the pair, as if their time apart hadn’t even passed —time doesn’t seem to pass for either of them, but this is an entirely different topic—.

However, as careless and cheerful as their words sounded, their movements were calmer and less erratic than usual. Their light, casual touches lingered for longer than usual. As they looked at each other, their eyes were a bit shinier than usual. Listening to their voices _(“…So I couldn’t eat at all while I was down there.” “Really? That’s terrible! …You do look a bit skinnier, Isaac!” “Do I? Even if that’s the case, don’t worry, my dear, I’m as fit as a fiddle!” “Alive and kicking! Like Grigori Rasputin!”)_ perhaps it would be possible to tell that, in their excitement, they still sounded more attentive and concerned than usual.

This was impossible to tell for anyone but the couple, but their interlocked hands were tighter and warmer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!
> 
> this chapter consists of one single story because it's longer than the other short ones i've put up. that's kind of an excuse to publish Something lmao i feel the urge to post things without knowing exactly what i should post!!! it's inspired by the end of peter pan in chains. jacuzzi comparing isaac and miria with puzzles pieces made for each other was very accurate and sweet.
> 
> obviously, by this year, rasputin was definitely Not alive and kicking, but miria is referring to his impact in historical fiction, he survived an assassination attempt, for isaac and miria (and their disjointed knowledge about this occurrence) that sure sounds a lot like superhuman health etc etc etc
> 
> i hope you enjoy this! thank you for giving it a chance✨


End file.
